A Picture Worth A Thousand Words
by Nikikeya
Summary: Challenge Fic: After getting a picture of the schools two biggest rivals snogging Colin plots to blackmail one Harry Potter into liking him... SLASH DMHP FWHPGW RWHP
1. Say Cheese!

**A/N:** A Challenge Fic for Pickle-Kitten. My first Shonen-ai aka Slash, if I pull this off I demand some kind of award...

**Summery:** Colin Creevey, Photographer extrodinair, Just got the snap shot of the millinium.

**Disclaimer:** Look me in the eye and repeat "I am shit poor, I'm so poor I can even pay attension. I so Poor I don't even own this plot!" Think you can remember that?

**Warnings**(Be afraid be VERY afraid, this ain't Fish.): Ahem, this is SLASH, (MaleMale and FemaleFemale love) Incest too

(I can hear you screaming from here. Do tone it down please my head hurts.)

language too, and... Banana. (told ya it wasn't fish.)

--------------------------------------------------------

**A PICTURE WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS**

**By Nikikeya-chan again**

**Ch. 1: Say Cheese!**

_**Thinking Back**_

Colin Creevey walked down the hall from charms silently brooding, _Ginny Weasley_...What a pest! The girl and he had been at eachother's throats sence the first day on the train but **_REALLY!_**

That morning's Charms class had almost lead to the distruction of the _entire_ school...

Professor Flitwick looked up at the class from his stack of books, "Today is the day we will be reveiwing the Incendio charm! Now can anyone remember just what the incendio charm _is_...? Miss Weasley?"

Colin lowered his hand and groaned looking across the aile at the red headed girl.

Ginny looked flushed for a minute before starting to explain that the Incendio charm was a fire starting charm and blablahblah...Blahblahblahblahblahblah!

Colin looked at his charms book, she must have ate her's, she seemed to know the book line for line and then some. The boy groaned and shot the annoying girl a poisoned glare.

It wasn't that he didn't admire the girl's obvious intelligance, but did she have to answer everything so long windedly?

A few minutes later she stopped. Finally.(1)

Flitwick smiled and awarded Gryffindor five points for the exceptional knowledge of the charm, Colin rolled his eyes, oh well more house points never hurt, except in inflaiting egos.

Colin drifted off into his own thoughts, He had that newest role of film that still needed devloping...His brain then took the normal path, away from Photography to Green eyes, adoriblely messy hair, and lightning bolts.

Of course thinking of Harry got him thinking of Ginny and how she was trying to **_steal_** Harry, it was true! She'd known how he felt about Harry sence day one, and she was still going after Harry herself!

It seemed everytime Colin tried to get around Harry this year Ginny would always intervine! Well that wasn't total true... Sometimes it was Ron who got in the way.

But that was irrelavent. Ron was Ginny's brother, he was obviously in cahoots with the girl...

"Colin? Colin?"

Colin started looking up into a pair of hazel eyes, he gave a mental groan, "Yes Ginevra?"

The redhead dropped her books on the desk beside him and sat down, Colin gave her a look. Ginny arched an eyebrow, "Have you even been listening to the lesson?"

Colin scowled and then smirked, "Sorry, guess I must have dozed off during your speech."

Ginny gave him an exsaperated look and sighed, "We've been paired up to reveiw the Incendio Spell, then write a fifften inch essay on the topic of "In what lines of work would you need to use the Incendio spell". Due next Monday. Got it?"

Colin nearly died, he had to work with _WHO?_

...Well, okay, maybe it wasn't **_that _**bad. but still, _why Ginevra Weasley? _

_**As The Cauldron Brews**_

Potions class was easily Colin's favorite class, the only damper on his love was the Potion's Master, but the boy tried to ignore the old bat, which was easy sence he seemed much more interested in hovering over Ginny Weasley or Micha Whitham's cauldrons. (Micha was a tall lanky blonde Gryffindore who had all the ability of Neville Longbottem after being hit with a Confundus charm.)

Today's class was no different as Snape quickly lanched into a tirade over Micha's reather ill looking calming draught, which was supposed to be blue, but was instead an off orange color.

Colin tuned him out and focused on his own cauldron, the boy added twelve grams powdered Hens Teeth and then started on his Queen Anne's Root.

He then once again started to think about Harry, how Harry talked how he walked how he ... Made him forget his now burnt potion.

Cursing silently Colin tried to salvage his potion as best he could, he gave it a few stirs and added the Powdered Roots, then he added a handful of mint leaves a trick he'd learned, the potion stopped burning and turned from brown back to its original blue color, Colin sighed in relief only to come face to face with Snape.

"A very nice save mister Creevey, I must admit. But then it wouldn't have been nesisary if you had "paid attenion"!" growled the Potions Master venomously.

Just then the bell for lunch rang, everyone hurriedly brought their Potion samples up to the frount of the room, packed up, and left, Colin was stopped before he reached the door.

"Mister Creevey I wish to speak to you, over here now." came Snapes voice from the back of the room.

Colin winced and heaving a sigh turned back towards the man.

_**Rising storm**_

Ginny walked into the Great Hall, today had been a mess, all she wanted to do now is sitdown, get something to eat, and watch Harry talk.

High above the enchanted ceiling was overcast with dark rolling storm clouds, it was a radical change from the sunny skys that morning. Several people were talkin about how bad it was and how Owl post was probably gonna be cancled.

Ginny shivered, 'And there's a Murderer out there somewhere...? I hope he drowns, then he won't be able to hurt Harry...'(1)

Ginny sat down beside Hermione and looked over to where Ron sat, alone Neville Longbottem, on his other side.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged and resumed shoveling food into his face.

Ginny scowled, leaning over to Hermione she said softly, "With the way he eats you'd think my mother never fed us."

Hermione giggled and waved hi as Sally-Ann Perks and Janus Moon walked in with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.(2)

"I have to do a project with Colin Creevey for Charms." Ginny sighed.

"Poor you." muttered Ron between a mouthful of pie and chips, Ginny gave him a very soured look.

"So, You'll be doing most of the work?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh no, I believe he'll do his end of the work. Its just I really don't care for him much, he tends to be quite rude.

"Rude, you mean like busting into the third year showers while everybody's Starkers and snapping pictures!" said Ron indignantly.

"When'd he do this?" asked Hermione lifting an eyebrow, half wondering if her friend was lying.

"Last night, you must have heard the "howling"?"

"Oh yeah, they said it was Werewolves!" chirped Ginny excitedly.

"Er...Ginny? You take Astronomy, right?" Asked Ron.

Ginny nodded, getting a confused look on her face.

"Right then, pay better attension in that class from now on." said Ron offhandedly, Ginny scowled.

"Last night was a Qaurt phaze: Waxing, Ginny. The Full moon isn't for a while yet." explained Hermione gentley.

"Th' "howlin'" you heard was us all screechin' our heads off." said Ron bitterly.

Ginny suddenly turned bright red at the thought of a completely nude Harry Potter.

Hermione sighed and turned back to her Muggle studies book, "I'm dropping this class, a week from now I'll no longer be needing this book, I'm thinking of donating it to the school."

"Don't bother, I'll take it, Muggle studies in one of the electives I'm taking next year." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and handed over the book, "Then by all means take it, I've memerized it cover to cover already."

"Typical..."

The two girls ignored Ron as they discussed the class curiculum.

_**A Snapshot in the dark**_

Colin grumbled loadly as he walked up from the dungeons, it was probably too late for him to get any lunch, the halls were fairly dark the torches burning over head, it was a bit unnearving.

As Colin moved along the heavily shadowed Transfiguraion corridore a sound from up ahead caught his attension: rustling of cloth, heavy breathing and two hushed voices.

"Someone's gonna see us!" came a soft panicked whisper.

Colin peaked around the courner to see two figures leaned agianst the oppisit wall, arms wrapped around eachother in as they snogged, they were both obviously students, and the first voice had sounded destinctly male.

The first voice had sounded _Very familiar_, but in the gloom Colin couldn't get a clear veiw of their faces.

Just then the other person spoke up, Colin was a little shocked when he realized this voice was male too.

"You Gryffindors worry too much! So what if someone sees us! They can take a bloody picture for all I care!"

'Not a bad idea...' thought Colin devilishly as he pulled his camera out of his bag (Snape never allowed him to wear it during class.)

Sneaking forward abit he quickly lifted the camra clicked the shutter three times and then RAN!

behind him Colin could hear the startled crys of the couple he'd just startled senseless.

_**Someone up there must really hate me right now...**_

Colin hurried up to Gryffindor Tower he charged toward the painting of the fat lady screaming out "Paracelsus!" and then jumped up through the Poitrait hole into the common room.

Luckily the coomon room seemed empty and no one seemed to be chasing him, hurring up in to his dorm room.

Colin froze as he entered the room, he heard snoring coming from one of the fourposter beds, he then relaxed as he realized it was just Edwin Muddifoot.

The boy had been ill for several days now but refused to go to Madam Pomfrey, cause he hated hospitals. (He'd always been sickly and had probably spent more time in hospitals then any of his housemates combined.)

Tracey Beaulenger, Micha Whitham, and himself had ganged up on the smaller boy that morning and insisted that he stay in bed for the day, and that they would take notes for him.

Colin lit the bedside lanturn and peaked in at his bestfriend, noting the boy's pale skin and flushed, fevered cheeks, and the dark rings under his eyes, a testiment to the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well.

Colin pulled up the covers and tucked Edwin in, resolving to be extra quite so as not to wake his friend. He then gently brushed a sweat dreanched, piece of curley, honey colored hair out of the boy's face and pulled the hangings back to.

Moving silently back over to his own bed the boy pulled his Photo developing kit out from under the bed, it was dark in the room save the one lit lanturn by Edwin's bed, on the other side of the room.

But all the same Colin still wanted to make sure the pictures would be perfect, so after hoping in bed with his Camera and photo developing kit, he pulled the hangings around his bed shut and used his wand to conjure a small ball of soft red light, to hover over head.

Colin then set to work dipping the pictures in the magic solution that made them move, he then sat and waited...

xxx

Colin jerked awake, startled at the sound of a loud coughing fit, followed by the less than pleasant sound of retching on the other side of the room and worried voices.

"C'mon mate, s'alright- Someone go get Pomfrey."

Colin got out of bed just in time to see Micha go running out of the room, Tracey and the last male Gryffindor secound year Milus Jenkins were standing over Edwin's bed, the boy had got sick on the carpet from what Colin could see.

"Is he alright?" Colin asked coming over quickly.

Tracey bit his lip and Milus shook his head, "His fever's got worse. We sent Micha to get Madam Pomfrey."

Colin nodded sadly a knot forming in the pit of his stoumach as he looked his friend over.

Edwin was moaning and trashing about, his usually bright Hazel eyes half-lidded and dull. A tremor of chills ran through the boy and he thrashed about some more.

Tracey moved closer, using the bedsheet to wipe the sweat and sick from the boy's face.

Milus moving around to the other side of the bed reached out and pulled the top cover Tracey had used off, before pulling the others up around the trembling blonde and sitting down.

Colin ran to the shower returning a moment later with a wet washcloth for the boy's head, the two Purebloods looked up questioningly at him, but Colin just reached over laying the cloth on Edwin's fevered face.

Edwin let out a releaved sigh as the cool meterial touched his head and almost immediately the boy's restless thrashing slowed and then stopped.

Tracey gave a relieved sigh, Milus relised the breath he'd been holding, smiling softly and Colin finally allowed himself to relax a little.

xxx

Micha returned a few minutes later followed by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal.

The Matron and their Head of House then scoulded the boys for not telling someone about Edwin's condition sooner, before taking the boy down to the Hospital wing to be treated and telling the boys to get back to bed.

Sighing Colin had moved over to his bed, stopping to get into his nightclothes before going back to bed.

Edwin would be fine, Madam Pomfrey would take care of him like she always did...

_'I'll go visit him first thing tomorrow.'_

Pulling back the hangings Colin paused as he caught site of the Photo developing kit still sitting on the end of his bed with the Pictures he'd taken several hours earlier hanging above it.

Colin smiled happily snatching the now fully developed photos and liting his bedside lamp with a wave of his wand.

He then froze in terror his heart shattering into a billion peices at the sight of the scandelized glare and shocked gape being directed at him by the photos two freahly snogged occupants:

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

(1) This Takes place after Sirius escapes with Buckbeak. its the last three weeks of Class and they're reveiwing for finals. (Which I usually ignored so I have no clue how your supposed to review so...)

(2) JKR has said that there are two other Gryffiindor girls in Harry's year but I can't find there name so I improvised: in book one JKR gives the sirname Moon, with no attaching first name, gender, or house, she also gives the name Sally-Ann Perks but no speciffied house. So I put them in Gryffindor.

**_MY _list of the Gryffindor Class of '98 are as follows:**

**Boys**

**Colin Micheal Creevey **

**Edwin Alexander Muddifoot **

**Tracey Rilus Beaulenger **

**Milus Octavian Jenkins **

**Micha Isaac Whitham **

**Girls**

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**Leticia Anne Crockford**

**Alethea Marius Bode**

**Llewellyn Jacinda Mockridge**

**Mildred Abigail Hobbs**

**Please Note:** Cannon characters for the class of '98 (graduating date) Griffindors were not added cause I really don't want to have to re-read books 1-6 to find them, if you know their names please feel free to tell me and I'll add them.

Thanks for putting up with that, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon.

**Thank you to:** Pickle-Kitten and Squibakou for their help and encuragement.

**Next Chapter:** What The Hell Was That? (This chapter will be focused around our favorite Slytherin Ice Prince And the Boy-Who-Lived.)


	2. 2: What The Hell Was That!

**A/N:** A Challenge Fic for Pickle-Kitten. My first Shonen-ai aka Slash, if I pull this off I demand some kind of award... heres chapter 2...

**Summery:** After getting a Picture of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a Rather ::ahem:: Compromising position, Colin Creevey makes an evil plot to Get one Harry Potter to like him.

**Disclaimer:** Look me in the eye and repeat "I am shit poor, I'm so poor I can even pay attension. I'm so Poor I don't even own this plot!" Think you can remember that?

**Warnings**(Be afraid be VERY afraid, this ain't Fish.): Ahem, this is SLASH, (MaleMale and FemaleFemale love) Incest too

(I can hear you screaming from here. Do tone it down please my head hurts.)

language too, and... Banana. (told ya it wasn't fish.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Random Qoute:** I've no idea where ideas come from, and I hope I never find out, it would spoil the excitement for me if it turned out I just have a funny little wrinkle on the surface of my brain which makes me think about invisible train platforms. -JKR in an interveiw with Amazon books._

**A PICTURE WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS**

**By Nikikeya-chan again**

**Ch.2: What The Hell Was That?!**

_**A Snapshot in the Dark II**_

Draco lead the way down the corridore, hand firmly grasping the boy's behind him. The tourch light causing his silver blonde fringe to take on an orange glow.

Draco was very happy for the storm outside had effectively insured that both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures where cancled meaning that Ancient Runes was his last class of the week.

His companion however was less then thrilled, "Dray where are we going? I have to get to Divination soon..."

"So? Just blow the old bat off! You've said yourself its a waste of time." answered Draco smirking as he lead the younger boy further down the wing turning off into the Transfiguraion corridore. "We're here!"

"What? Right here Draco are you nuts!??"

Draco smirked pulling on the boys wrist, causing the smaller boy to stumble forward into his arms. He laughed as the other boy looked up at him poutingly a light blush staing his cheecks.

"Just relax Harry, no one's out in the corridore's right now, they're all down eatting in the Great Hall." he said pateintly, leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the boy's Lightning Bolt scar.

"Your dad will kill us if he finds out..." fretted the younger boy.

Draco laughed, "I'm more worried about Sev force feeding us Celibacy Potions till we're eighty."

Harry turned a deep shade of magenta.

"My pretty pink pet!" Draco snickered, Harry shoved him in the chest.

Draco only laughed even harder at this and Harry finally gave in and cracked a smile.

After the two finally stopped laughing Draco once again leand forward, kissing Harry on the mouth this time. The kiss deepend, only ending when Harry broke away for air. After regaining his breath the small brunette looked up at the Malfoy heir raising an eyebrow in question.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that??"

Draco smirked evilly, "Weellll..." the blonde leand closer, his lips brushing the younger boy's ear sending shivers down the child's spine, "That would be telling wouldn't it."

"Draco!" cried Harry indignantly, Draco smirked, pressing the boy against the wall and giving him another deep kiss, he then moved his attension down to the boy's neck, fully intent on leaving a mark.

Harry's eyes got big and the boy yelped, panicking, "Someone's gonna see us!"

Draco stopped sucking and looked up scowling his pateints with Harry running thin, he gave Harry another deep kiss running his fingers through the boy's already messy hair, "You Gryffindors worry too much! So what if someone sees us! They can take a bloody picture for all I care!"

Harry was just about to answer when there was a flash of light and the distinct sound of a camera shutter clicking several times, Harry's eyes grew immpossibly big and Draco looked properly flabbergausted, a look that quickly turned to outrage.

"What the hell was that?!" snarled the blonde.

_**Restless Nights, Evil Plots.**_

After the unfortunate inncedent both young teens had agreed that going their own ways would be prudent, Harry had bolted off to Divination, and Draco had stormed over to his Ancient Runes class with a look that could have melted tempered steel, had he came across any unfortunate first years in his travles the poor children would have most likely died of fright.

Draco had been so pissed off at having his speacial time with Harry interupted that he didn't even hear the lecture, not that it mattered it was just revisions, but still it showed just how mad he was when the teacher called on him and he just contined to glare a hole through Elladia Volant's pretty blonde head.

In the end Draco was repremanded for not paying attension and Elladia moved over to the opposit side of the room.

xxxx

After Leaving Draco in the Transfiguration Corridore Harry had ran all the way to the seventh floor before stopping by the silver ladder that lead to the Divination Class room. Harry realized that with his stomauch already twisting into knots that he was in no mood much less shape to handle Syble Trelawney and her prodictions of Doom, today.

_'Maybe if I don't show up for class she'll just asume I'm finally dead.'_ thought Harry miserably. _'I'll go visit Hedwig instead...'_

So the boy had walked up to the owlery and after casting a water repeling spell and a heating charm around the room, had sat inside with Hedwig until what must have been very late that night...

xxxx

When Harry finally came back down, all the tourches in the corridore where out, leading him to suspect that either;

It was well past curfew.

Or

That the caretaker, Argus Filch, had run around blowing them out in the hopes that someone would trip and break a leg.

_'I wouldn't put it past him...'_ Harry thought dryly.

Just as he was rounding the last bend he ran straight into McGonagall coming along with Madam Pomfrey, the three stared at eachother for a moment before McGonagall said briskly, "Mister Potter I will expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp, now off to bed!"

With that the two left a magical stretcher that Harry hadn't noticed at first, floating behind them carrying a boy who Harry recognized as being one of the secound years, Muddley? Muddle?"

Harry shook his head and walked down to the Fat lady's portrait and heaving himself up throught the potraite hole, he found he had no energy left in him to make it up the stairs, flopping down on one of the couches near the fire instead,the boy slipped off into uneasy dreams and finaly two hours later, admited defeat, and spent the rest of the night awake, worrying what the morning might bring...

xxxx

Draco had also sat up, reveiwing the suspect lists. _'There aren't many people who bring cameras to school, so finding the little rat shouldn't be too hard...'_

"And _oh_ but when I **_do_**!" grated the young Slaytherin.

"Troubles Draconis?"

"Hi Blaise, just plotting someone's death..."

"Whose that?" smirked the dark haired boy.

"I don't know yet... But I'll find out soon." glowered Draco.

Blaise paused for a moment in thought, "Don't tell me Potter's cheating?" he said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Blaise was the only one who knew about the two being an iteam.

_'Sides Granger...'_ thought Draco darkly.

The girl had _not_ been _happy_ when she found out.

She had told Draco in so many words, that if he _dared_ hurt Harry, in any way, shape, or form, that she'd tranfigure him into a wad of chewing gum, and stick him under Filch's desk, faster than you could say Quidditch.

Sufficiently intimidated, Draco had been on his best behavour. At least when Granger was around.

Harry had found it highly amusing to say the least.

"Of course not!" scowled Draco, "No, it was some snarky little bugger out in the halls, they took a picture!"

"Let me get this straight, You and Potter were out doing your thing, and some random bloke or dame walked up and snapped your picture?" asked Blaise incrediously.

Draco growled, "Sad, but true..."

Blaise sighed, and looked at the merrily crackling fire for a few moments, Draco looking around the otherwise eeriely dark and silent common room.

Finally Blaise spoke, "So what are we going to do the aye?"

Draco looked up at the mischiefiously grinning boy, and smirked, "We're going to do some snooping, there are few students who bring cameras with them, fewer still who walk around with them..."

xxxxx

Colin finally calmed down, this was bad... But it didn't have to be!

The blonde looked back at the photos, this could work out great...

He Colin Micheal Creevey had evidance of a secret relationship that could devistate two reputations if news of said secret relationship got out, i.e. Blackmail.

Colin grinned. This, was perfect...

_**Weasley Weekends**_

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, he didn't remember drifting off, the fire had burnt down to glowing embers in the harth, and a grey light was spilling in throught the common room windows, _'Its almost morning...'_

There was somthing else his head was laying... on a lap!

Harry's eyes flew wide open in shock, a soft snickering sounded nearby...

"Good morning sweet prince." chuckled a voice above him.

"And what a beautiful morning it is!" came a sly voice in frount of him.

"Right you are, Fred! Speacially with our pretty little friend here!" chuckeled the slightly deeper voice.

Harry sighed in releif, "What are you two doing here?"

Throw the scant light he saw Fred move over and throw another log on the fire in moments it had blazed to life washing over everything with it warm light.

"We where heading for the kitchen for an early brunch-" George started.

"Lots to do today you know-" finnished Fred

"Wanted to start setting up all the summer pranks before O.W.Ls-"

"If we wait much longer we'd have to start sneaking out even earlier-"

"When what should we see when we got down here?"

"You lying here in the cold-"

"Nearly broke our hearts-"

"We couldn't just leave you all alone like this-"

"So you decided to stay and wake me up instead?" grinned Harry, breaking the two's monolouge.(1)

"Ah..." said Fred.

"Umm..." stated George.

"Yes!" they both answered giddily.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up, George whined sadly, Harry rolled his eyes again moving to slide away only to have Fred plop down on his other side where his feet had been.

The twins grinned at him, and at the same time moved closer snuggling to him.

Harry blushed, and the two started cooing about how cute he was, Harry sighed in defeat...

xxxx

The twins had left at sunrise snicker evily, poor Harry however, had been left in no position to go anywhere, after the two had decided he needed some T.L.C.

Being snogged by one person can be breath taking, being snogged senseless by _two_ people though, both with way more experiance then first said person and...

Harry was in a warm, fluffy, mindlessly happy daze. He didn't care where he was, what time it was, why he was there, he was just floating.

It was in this fluffy haze that Ron found him, his hair more wild then ever, cheeks flushed, lips slightly swollen from the twin over rambuncousnes, glasses only Godric Gryffindor knew where.

At first Ron scowled jealousy raising up, but one look at the stupid-happy grin on the younger boy's face and he could help but laugh.

"Fun night mate?" snickered Ron.

"Uhuhn." nodded Harry dumbly.

Ron burst out laughing, that brought Harry back to reality a bit, "Wha'so funny?"

"You!" snickered Ron, "So who stole your glasses?"

"Huhn? Fred?" Harry guessed.

Ron frowned, "Fred? As in Fred my brother? He did this?"

"Uhuhn, and George..."

"_Both_??" asked Ron flabbergaustedly.

"Unhuhn..." answered Harry still blissfully brainless.

"I'll kill em!" muttered Ron.

"Huhn? What?" asked Harry snapping out of it some.

"Nothing." said Ron firmly flopping down beside him.

Harry turned to look at his bestfriend only to end up with Ron's lips pressing against his, the older boy pushed him down gentley onto the couch and deeped the kiss running a hand through Harry's soft tussled locks.

Ron pulled away after a minute grinning at his now even more flushed, panting friend.

Harry blinked up wide eyed at him questioningly.

"Can't let Fred and George have all the fun, after all you are _my _bestfriend." smirked Ron.

Harry stayed silent, blushing even darker. Ron laughed and kissed a soft trail down to his neck and started to gentley suck on the boy's collar bone, fully intending as Draco had, to leave a mark.

Harry _innocently_ rolled over, knocking Ron to the floor, it wouldn't do for Draco to find out about this after all. He wasn't supposed to be full out _snogging_ other people.(1)

Ron scowled up at the boy accusingly.

"Whoops..." Harry said smiling sheepishly.

xxxx

Hermione and Ginny had came downstairs alittle after six, both girls stopped at the sight of the two boys, Ron was sitting on the couch scarffing down his sweets from Honeydukes, Harry was sprawled on his stoumach, on the floor, reading a book.

Ginny blushed upon seeing the boy, she said nothing however, not trusting herself.

Hermione scoffed walking over and snatching the candy from Ron, "If your hungrey lets go eat breakfast."

"Yes _Mum_." said the boy angerily, standing and storming from the room.

Hermione sighed, looking back at the remaining boy, "Come on Harry, lets go."

The boy nodded and grabbing up his discarded book bag hurried after her and Ginny.

xxxx

Draco hurried down the hall ahead the Weasleys and Granger where moving along like some demented gaggle, he wasn't interested in them though; Speeding up he grabbed hold of Harry and drug him into a sideroom before anyone could be the wiser.

"Hey there green eyes." Draco smirked, Harry blushed and glanced around nervously.

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?" questioned the smaller boy.

"Its safer then an open hallway." Draco said red faced with having to admit his mistake.

Harry sighed, "Yes, unless Filtch or a ghost comes."

"Peeves better not dare come in here, I'll have my father send word to the Ministry and have him thrown out!" sniffed Draco indignantly.

"I seriously doubt Peeves would feel threatened by that..." muttered Harry, before more could be said though, Draco the ever impatient type had captured his lips in a deep smothering kiss.

Draco ran his hands up the boy's hips and in under his sweater.

Harry started at this but Draco just kissed him harder and continued making his way up.

Finally Harry broke free of the kiss, "Draco stop!"

Draco's hands paused in there asscent and the blonde scowled, "What now?"

"Ron and the others could walk in looking for me any secound, I'm supposed to be down eatting breakfast with them-"

"Potter your annoying! We have less than three weeks left before summer break, and everytime I get in the mood you shut me down!" Draco growled indignantly, "Tell your bloody friends you want to be alone this afternoon so we can spend sometime togather!"

"Draco. We. Got. Caught. Last. Night. What part of we need to lie low don't you understand??" scowled Harry.

Draco smirked, "Oh I already took care of that, as we speak Blaise is seeing to that matter personaly, you know there aren't many people around who have cameras."

Draco then once again started snogging the Gryffindor senceless.

Had Harry able been to think straight just then he might have realised that he knew of such a person who always had a camera on hand...

xxxx

Blaise was finding it _very_difficult to actually find someone with a camera.

He had started by asking his housemates if any of them had cameras, of course most were standoff-ish about telling him anything, sometimes he hated Slytherin house.

He then went over to Hufflepuff house as they were for the most part a nuteral house, Blaise by being one of the least hostle Slytherins, had gained a bit of respect as to atleast merit being heard out.

Alas out of the whole house only Susan Bones had brought a Camera this year and it had accidently fell in the lake when she and Micheal Goldstein had gone out rowing the week before.

Blaise asked if she or Hannah would ask if any of the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors had cameras and if they'd be willing to lend them out just long enough for him to take a few pictures. The two girls agreed.

He then walked back over to Slytherin table noting to his annoyance that Draco still wasn't there...

xxxx

"You know it simply amazes me-"

"Ron-"

"-how he can just run off like that-"

"Ronald-"

"-and leave us all hang while he's probably-"

"Ronald I mean it!" Ginny cried desprately.

"-off buggering someone senseless!" finnished the irate red head.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" roared Hermione having enough.

"WHAT??!" yelled Ron back.

Hermione looked past Ron pointedly.

Turning the red head immediately bit his tongue.

There beside him stood Harry looking dejected.

"Harry I-"said Ron moving to stand.

Harry backed away, "I-I'm not very hungrey, I'll just go now..."

With that the boy ran off leaving Ron still only halfways out of his seat.

"Happy now." cried Ginny tears briming in her eyes, before Ron could speak she too ran out.

Ron sighed slumping abck down in his seat and burying his face in his arms. "Me and my big mouth..."

Hermione wisely remained silent.

xxxx

Draco finally let Harry go, after securing a promise, that the dark haired teen would spend the day with him later.

Draco had then stayed behind thinking of possible places they could go without getting caught, he knew of atleast two, his stomach growled in protest at the lack of breakfast, so satisfied that he had somewhat of a plan, he went down to eat and check on Blaise's progress withthe camera hunt.

He was thereby quite shocked as just as he was about to enter The Great Hall, who should appear but Harry looking tearfull, thinking quick Draco grabbed the boy and dove down the corridore to the dungeons as Ginny came out as well.

Ginny looked around confused, "Harry?"

Sighing she headed up to Gryffindor tower.

Draco peeked out, tentively watching as the Weasley sister took off to the upper floors of the castle.

He then turned to Harry, who was looking more sullen then ever.

Sighing he lead the boy down to the dungeon, and through one of the many side passages. They were gonna need to have a long talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Harry and Draco are acting like they are interested in other people, Harry: Chow Chang and Draco: Pansey Parkinson. However making out is supposed to be off limits...

There's Ch. 2 will get to work on Ch. 3 soon.

**Next Chapter:** **Wishing I Weren't Here **(this chapter will be focusing mainly around Harry.)

**-Cloud**


End file.
